Corazón
by anmiita
Summary: ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Sasuke, susurrando. Se trataba de la chica nueva, la cardióloga, Sakura Haruno. - Creo que me duele el corazón - dijo, tomándose el lado derecho de su pecho. Pero, Sasuke, el corazón está del otro lado.
1. 1 Capítulo I: Del lado izquierdo

**Capítulo****;** uno sólo por el momento, es como un piloto. No le tengo mucha fe a esta historia. (:/) Cualquier inquietud me lo comentan.

Naruto no me pertenece, solo a Kishimoto. _(No se me ocurre ninguna forma sangrienta de matarlo esta vez, pero lo pensaré)_

_Esta historia si me pertenece, por favor, no la uses sin mi permiso._

* * *

><p><strong>Corazón.<strong>

"_Ella caminó hasta el otro lado de la calle, y dejó su perfume en el trayecto. Dulce, pero suave, adictivo y penetrante. Su cabello de color cerezo se movía al compás del viento, brillaba con el resplandor del sol primaveral… y él, como un estúpido, quedó hipnotizado. Perdió su oportunidad de cruzar, el semáforo en rojo… los ojos vivaces, guardándolo todo. _

_ - ¿Quién es __**ella**__? – preguntó, susurrando. _

_ - Es la chica nueva, cardióloga, muy profesional por cierto._

_ - Creo que me duele el corazón – soltó y sonrió._

_ - Sasuke, el corazón está del otro lado._

_ - ¿Ah si? No importa. Me duele de cualquier manera…"_

"_El corazón está del lado izquierdo"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"<em>El corazón está del lado izquierdo"<em>**_

Apoyé el talón derecho con cuidado y con ayuda de la barandilla, logré subir tres escalones. Esto de usar tacón me está molestando, es como si los años de la vejez estuvieran anclados a mis tobillos. Y eso que estaba comenzando la veintena, ciertamente. Todo se debía a un cambio de look estratégico. El primer día de trabajo es necesario dar una buena impresión, al igual que el segundo y el tercero… hace un par de meses que los uso, y ya me están matando.

- Buenos días doctora – me saluda amablemente una señora de edad avanzada.

- Buenos días, ¿tendré el gusto de verla hoy? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

- Si, lamentablemente sí.

En cuestión de unos minutos, ya estaba el consultorio pronto para las consultas. Me siento orgullosa al ver ese cartelito ahí, dictando en letras elegantes un: _"Sakura Haruno, cardiología"_. Las consultas no fueron muy variadas, un par de exámenes para revisar y algunos remedios para recetar. Nada del otro mundo, momentáneamente.

Un golpeteo incesante hizo vibrar la puerta. El reloj marcaba las doce del mediodía y mi estómago reclamaba el desayuno que había olvidado. Observé la agenda, ya había terminado mi turno. ¿Alguien se habría olvidado de una receta? O quizás un anciano con alzhéimer. La puerta volvió a resonar fuertemente y me vi obligada a abrirla. Allí, se encontraba expectante un joven que no parecía tener alzhéimer, ni problemas cardíacos… ni nada.

- ¿Sakura Haruno?

- La misma. ¿Qué necesita? – le pregunté – Si no está programado, no puedo atenderlo.

- Atiéndame de todas formas – dijo, soberbio.

- ¿Es un problema grave? – tanteé - ¿No puede esperar para otro día?

- Lo es, urgente. Quiero que me atienda usted, Sakura – respondió y una pequeña sonrisa altanera se formó en su rostro.

Suspiré, dejándolo pasar pero sin invitarlo a que tomara asiento_. Que sea rápido, fugaz; ¡almuerzo!_ Aunque no fue así, el chico se sentó y se cruzó de rodillas tranquilamente. Guardé mis cosas en el bolso y lo miré, tenía prisa.

¡Almuerzo!

- Soy toda oídos, dígame, ¿cuál es su nombre? – comencé, buscando dónde escribir.

- Sasuke Uchiha – soltó, lentamente – un placer.

Mientras anotaba su nombre lo miré de reojo, sintiendo como la prisa cedía territorio ante la curiosidad. Podría ser el tono de su voz, autoritario y pausado, como una caricia, de modo penetrante. _El placer comienza a ser mío,_ también. Percibí su mirada sobre mi accionar, aguardando cada gesto cuidadosamente, haciéndome sentir nerviosa. Debía hablar, alejar el silencio.

- ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Palpitaciones, hipertensión…?

- Me duele el corazón – confesó, con un tono divertido – justo aquí. Debería verlo.

Temí dirigir la vista a su persona, no quería ver qué señalaba. No era un buen presagio, desde un principio, que alguien tan joven golpeara la puerta sin cita previa. Su soberbia, su tono de voz apacible y la sonrisa divertida, formaban un conjunto peligroso… sin contar, obviamente, sus ojos oscuros. Sal de ahí – me recomendé a mi misma internamente – porque puede ser un pervertido… o simplemente, un hombre demasiado sexy. ¡Almuerzo, necesito un almuerzo!

- ¿Dónde? – volví a preguntar, chocando con sus ojos.

- Aquí.

Su mano apretaba fuertemente el lado derecho de su pecho, su corazón. El lado derecho… oh, no, ahí no se encuentra su corazón. ¿De dónde salió semejante ocurrencia? Traté de contener la risa todo lo que pude y le advertí respetuosamente que eso no era su corazón.

- Uchiha, disculpe que le comente de esta forma pero… el corazón está del otro lado, del izquierdo.

- Oh… - susurró, con vergüenza fingida – no importa.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente y una voz me llamó, se trataba de Ino; mi amiga encargada de la administración. Pedí disculpas a mi paciente con profesionalismo.

- ¡Sakura, Dios! – gritó entusiasmada, olvidándose del entorno – Me olvidé de contarte. De todas formas, no importa. ¿Qué te dijo?

- ¿Quién? ¿Qué? – pregunté, confundida - ¿Uchiha?

Asintió e hizo un gesto con la mano, obviando la pregunta. Daba pequeños saltitos y trataba de hablar en susurros. No le funcionaba mucho.

- Es un Dios, un semental… - susurró abanicándose - ¡Es tu oportunidad! Hace semanas que insiste en que lo atiendas, ha rechazado a todos los demás cardiólogos. Te interrumpí porque me estoy muriendo de incertidumbre.

Puse mi dedo índice sobre su frente e imité un arma, deletreando un cariñoso "te mataré muy pronto" y cerrando la puerta en su cara. Consideré la idea de usar la llave, para que nadie entrara… o saliera. Mala idea.

- Necesito aliviar el dolor – susurró la "deidad personificada" -. ¿No tiene algún remedio casero y efectivo…?

Volvió a sonreír. Sí, sonríe. ¡Que sonrisa! Ya no quería más almuerzo, necesitaba un poco de agua, un abanico, un aire acondicionado. Lo necesitaba…

- Tómese una copa de vino, pero sólo una - recomendé, bromeando -. Y analizaremos su corazón en breve.

Se puso de pie lentamente, asintiendo victorioso. Podría apostar que luego de dar un solo paso fuera de la habitación, pediría una cita en mi agenda. No había duda. Sacudí la cabeza denegando la idea, demasiado alentador.

- Uchiha, su corazón está del lado izquierdo, no lo olvide.

- Llámeme Sasuke – se limitó a decir – lo recordaré para la próxima.


	2. 2 Capítulo II: Martes de consulta

**Corazón.**

He decidido hacer caso a los reviews, y continuaré con esta historia, siempre y cuando cuente con el apoyo de los lectores. Necesito su visto bueno, ya que sin ustedes, no habría historia alguna :)

Este capítulo es cortito, pero si me dan sus opiniones, prometo publicar el siguiente, ¡con mucha más acción!.

Feliz comienzo de año.

_Esta historia me pertenece, por favor, no la uses sin mi permiso._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II (primera parte): "Martes de consulta".<strong>

Así que… Sasuke Uchiha.

Varios días pasaron antes de tener la fortuna de volverlo a ver, si es que puede considerárselo una fortuna. Fue tanto así, que llegué a creer que su soberbia había sido sólo un sueño, cuestión de mi imaginación. La habitación que me fue destinada, la cual me atreví a llamar mi consultorio, permaneció lo suficientemente llena como para evitar interrupciones indeseadas de cualquier hombre, mujer, niño o amiga encargada de la administración que no estuviera anotada para consulta con anticipación.

A pesar de mi ajetreada agenda, no desistí de la idea de usar tacones, puesto que con ellos me sentía un poco más –poderosa, segura, interesante…- alta. El martes, por la mañana, me llevó más tiempo del acostumbrado elegir cuál par de tacones utilizar, es decir, elegir entre tacón aguja mortal o tacón con plataforma. Por ende, me retrasé un poco, pero definitivamente la plataforma podría usarse como ladrillo en caso de que alguien me pusiera en apuros (por ejemplo: Ino comentándole a los pacientes acerca de mi escasa vida amorosa, mi humor –o la falta del mismo- y mi cabello).

Caminar con plataformas es definitivamente más fácil y confortable, y además, se sentían como pequeñas almohadas para mis pies. Esa placentera sensación me dio la seguridad de que nada ni nadie arruinaría mi día, ni cambiaría mi buen humor. Nada.

Ni nadie.

En cuanto llegué a mi consultorio y cerré la puerta, comencé a sacar algunas recetas y bolígrafos de mi bolso, pero no tuve éxito en mi cometido ya que alguien golpeó la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, se abrió lentamente, mientras se asomaban dos brillantes ojos azules.

- Tengo excelentes noticias para ti, mi cardióloga favorita – canturreó divertida mientras dejaba una docena de historias sobre el escritorio -, ¿no tienes nada para contarme?

- Es una pena, pero sigo siendo la misma viejita aburrida de siempre – contesté mientras me sentaba – así que no, no he salido con nadie, no me he reído del chiste matutino de la radio y mucho menos he leído mi horóscopo.

Sin embargo, mi buena disposición se palpaba en el aire, sin necesidad de que lo expresara abiertamente. Sería un buen día, no tenía duda alguna, un excelente día. Era a prueba de balas, y quizás a prueba de Uchihas también, ¿no?.

- De acuerdo – dijo, no muy convencida y comenzó a señalar con sus dedos – primero que nada, tienes sólo seis pacientes para consulta. Y segundo, no te ilusiones por ello porque las ecocardiografías de hoy quedan a tu cargo.

¡Sólo seis pacientes! Oh sí, eso significa que tendré un puente entre mis horas matutinas de trabajo y podré tomarme un descanso, y también un jugo o podría comer algún… Un momento, ¿qué dijo después?

- ¡¿Cómo?! – exclamé irritada, sintiéndome cada vez más y más furiosa.

Así como lo has escuchado. Tus dos colegas tienen licencia, al menos, hasta dentro de dos semanas – confirmó ella, ya sin rastro alguno de diversión en su rostro.

- Son unos malditos… ¡miserables! – exclamé, al tiempo que llenaba mis pulmones de aire, y lo soltaba repentinamente.

- Cada día te pareces más a Tsunade, no hay duda.

Durante las consultas siguientes, no tuve tiempo de analizar las palabras de Ino, que bien podrían ser un insulto o un elogio. Tsunade carecía de un buen carácter, y a menudo solía verla en la cafetería de la esquina, apostando a favor de que las vacas algún día lograrían volar. Más nadie dudaría jamás de sus habilidades y conocimientos médicos.

A mitad de la mañana tomé el resultado de un electrocardiograma y comencé a abanicarme, como si ello liberara un poco de mi frustración. Ya solo faltaba un solo paciente y comenzaría con los ecocardiogramas, solo un paciente…

- ¡Siguiente! – grité, mientras leía la lista, y ¡vaya día que me esperaba! Porque el siguiente era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Es corto, lo sé, soy consciente de ello. Pueden contactarme mediante los links en mi perfil. ¡Muchas gracias a todos, me hacen muy feliz!<p> 


	3. 2 Capítulo II: Partes faltantes

Aquí la segunda parte del segundo capítulo, llamada "Partes faltantes".  
>Espero que lo disfruten. Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguirme, seguir la historia yo dejar reviews.

Así que espero también que sea de su agrado, se vienen cosas mejores :)

_Esta historia me pertenece, por favor, no la uses sin mi permiso._

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Siguiente! – grité, mientras leía la lista, y ¡vaya día que me esperaba! Porque el siguiente era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II (Segunda parte): "Partes faltantes"<strong>

A la cabecera de la camilla, cerca de la ventana, se sostenía gracias a un clavo un delicado bodegón, bordeado por un marco color caoba oscuro. Se trataba de un par de brillantes manzanas, coloreadas de rojo escarlata, que parecían bastante apetecibles. De ese mismo color sentí arder mis mejillas cuando él entró en el consultorio sin vacilar, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, decidió sentarse en la camilla. Admirable era su arrogancia, casi palpable en el aire, y penetrante su mirada porque no quitó jamás los ojos de mí.

El silencio comenzó a hacerse intolerable, por lo que me tocó romper el hielo:

- Buen día, señor Uchiha – saludé fríamente -. ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Un casi imperceptible brillo iluminó sus ojos, aumentando la intensidad de su mirada, si es que eso era posible.

- Sasuke – corrigió, esbozando una sonrisa a medias -. Su consejo no me ha dado resultado alguno.

- Debería aumentar la dosis entonces – sugerí, escribiendo en una receta -. Dos copas de vino por la noche serán más que suficientes.

- Lo dudo.

¿Lo duda? Por supuesto que ni dos copas de vino, sin importar cuán costoso fuese el mismo, lograrían aliviar el dolor que él aseguraba padecer. Pero, ¿qué tipo de dolor sentía? ¿Real o ficticio? Mi deber como médico era averiguarlo, a pesar de que la soberbia le restaba varios puntos de credibilidad. ¿Cómo podía creerle? Si él ni siquiera sabía en qué parte de su pecho se encontraba su corazón.

Contando cada paso me acerqué a él, ofreciéndole la receta, que explicaba con claridad que no debía excederse de las dos copas. Fue una precaución que decidí tomar, por si acaso se emocionaba con el tratamiento, y terminaba visitándome a altas horas de la madrugada en el sector de Emergencias a causa de un coma etílico. Aunque si seguía mirándome de la forma en que lo hacía, acabaría pensando que bien podría visitarme en otro lugar a cualquier hora… especialmente de noche, entre las sábanas. Entre mis sábanas… ¿Qué acabo de pensar? ¡No puedo dejar que me afecte de esta manera! Bueno, quizás no puedo permitirlo mientras yo no lo afecte también a él. De esa forma sería más justo, ¿no?

Con una seña le indiqué que lo examinaría con el estetoscopio, como procedimiento de rutina. Sin embargo, al momento que rocé su cuerpo para ayudarlo a respirar correctamente, una descarga eléctrica me apartó bruscamente. ¡Que chispazo! Nuestras miradas se encontraron en busca de respuestas, a la vez que un impulso me recorría la espalda. Al segundo intento, mantuve el contacto sólo por el estetoscopio y el chispazo fue más soportable, permitiéndome escuchar los ruidos provenientes de su interior, que al parecer eran totalmente normales. No quedaba mucho por hacer, quizás una ecocardiografía para descartar alguna anomalía, o una electrocardiografía. No era un caso urgente, así que podría sugerirle que viniera otro día para realizarle los procedimientos, pero decidí me negué a la idea. Eso sonaba más como una excusa para volverlo a ver. Y yo no quería volver a verlo, no señor, no quería…

- Todo va bien – le informé con una sonrisa -. Recuéstese. Voy a hacerle una ecografía al corazón, sólo por si acaso. ¿De acuerdo?

- Por mi está bien.

Si de algo había que estar segura, era de lo siguiente: tocarlo por sobre la ropa producía un fuerte chispazo, pero hacerlo sin ella producía rayos, truenos, una tormenta eléctrica completa. No podía pensar con claridad, mis manos querían recorrer toda su piel, y mi mente quería cubrirlo de dulce de leche, y bañarlo luego con chocolate y… ¡Basta, Sakura Haruno! ¡Pareces una adolescente! Mis hormonas me están traicionando.

- Por lo general, no se ven corazones tan sanos como el suyo, Sasuke – reconocí satisfecha.

- A simple vista está sano – dijo, y añadió vagamente – pero a veces creo que por dentro le faltan algunas partes.

Imposible. Ése corazón se veía tan perfecto como se lo escuchaba, tenía la vitalidad de la veintena, la fuerza necesaria para cualquier trabajo pesado. De seguro lograría correr quince minutos y no cansarse en el proceso. A menos que, no se refiera al plano físico, sino al emocional. ¿Lo habrían rechazado muchas mujeres en el pasado?

- El tratamiento se podría complementar con algo más – sugerí, inquieta y frustrada por no poder solucionar su problema – pero eso ya no está en mis manos.

Al sentarse en la camilla nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente, distanciados por escasos centímetros. Podía sentir su respiración y también el aroma que despedía su piel.

- Voy a encontrarle la solución, Sakura – susurró, acercándose aún más - No te preocupes por ello. Aunque probablemente deberás ayudarme.

Se despidió con una sonrisa a medias, a la cual también le faltaban algunas partes para estar completa. Un poco melancólica y un poco traviesa al mismo tiempo.

Ayudarlo, ¿cómo lograría ayudarlo?


	4. 3 Capítulo III: No lo creo

Y se viene lo mejor...

Muchas gracias por leerme! :) Así que, a disfrutar!

_Esta historia me pertenece, por favor, no la uses sin mi permiso._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: "No lo creo"<strong>

- ¿Cuánto falta para que termine tu turno? – pregunté, apoyándome en el mostrador – No puedo esperar más.

- Quince minutos – susurró – pero hoy tengo horas extras. Así que tendrás que ir sola, ¿no te avisé?

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! – grité, encolerizada - ¡Yo no me enteré de nada! ¿Quién trabaja horas extras los sábados?

- ¡Silencio, Sakura! – volvió a susurrar – No puedo estar hablando contigo ahora. Es por lo de ayer, lo de Sai, ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Lo odio! Voy a matarlo algún día.

Los sábados eran los días de trabajo menos agitados, donde podíamos permitirnos el lujo de almorzar en la cafetería de la esquina durante un par de horas, sin prisas ni horarios. Junto con Ino utilizábamos esos sagrados minutos para ponernos al día sobre aquellos asuntos que se nos escapaban entre semana.

No obstante, parecía que el almuerzo de hoy sería muy distinto, corto y silencioso. Toda la culpa la tenía Sai, el nuevo maldito capricho de mi maldita coqueta amiga, que no podía reunirse con ella los malditos sábados a la noche porque se encargaba del maldito diseño gráfico del maldito periódico local. Voy a matarlo algún día, voy a atravesar su cara con mi puño, e hincaré mis uñas en su maldita cara pálida. ¿Por qué tenía que robarme a mi mejor amiga las únicas dos horas semanales que podía hablar libremente con ella? ¡No es justo!

Me senté en la mesa de la esquina, que me permitía tener una vista panorámica de toda la avenida, para aminorar el silencio que causaba la ausencia de Ino. Mientras esperaba que alguien viniera a atenderme, fijé la vista en un par de piernas que se dirigían hacia mi mesa.

- ¡Sakura! – saludó alegre – Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Se apoyó con una mano en la silla que sobraba mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más. Vestía unos jeans oscuros, ceñidos al cuerpo, que resaltaban los músculos de sus miembros inferiores. En la parte superior, sin embargo, llevaba una campera sport de color verde. Me sorprendió verlo allí, después de tanto tiempo, con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

- Me sorprende verte, Lee – admití -. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Decidí volver – respondió – porque tengo asuntos que resolver todavía. No podía estar lejos tampoco. Aquí me siento vivo y más joven que nunca.

Si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba completamente estupefacta. Rock Lee estaba de vuelta en Konoha, de regreso en su hogar, luego de aquella fatídica noche en la que… En la que… En la que lo rechacé. Si, lo sé, ésa no es razón para huir desesperadamente hacia otra ciudad, a menos que seas Lee, claro. Ya no soportaba sus continuos "¡Hip, hip, hurra!" desde la ventana, que me animaban cada vez que debía exponer los trabajos en clase. Los llamativos ramos de flores fueron tolerables, hasta que descubrí en ellos un par de abejas –poco amigables, por cierto- y ellas me descubrieron a mí. Más no pude resistir que publicara en el periódico una nota en la cual me animaba a seguir estudiando a pesar de haber perdido los primeros dos exámenes de la carrera, porque "eso le puede pasar a cualquiera, y mi flor de cerezo aprenderá de sus errores, de sus dos errores".

- Veo que estás sola – concluyó, inclinando la cabeza -, y lamento no poder acompañarte a almorzar hoy, Sakura. Pero estoy trabajando en el gimnasio, a la vuelta del Hospital, por si quieres verme algún día.

Y me guiñó el ojo. Sí, descaradamente, como en los viejos tiempos. ¿Lo publicaría también? Creo que Lee se llevaría bien con Sai, porque son fáciles de odiar.

- Ajá – asentí, sin saber qué responder a ello. Yo no quería saber nada respecto a su paradero actual.

- Me preguntaba además… - susurró, tomando aire – si te gustaría salir un día de éstos, ya sabes, a cenar. O a almorzar, ¿por qué no?

Silencio. Ni el aleteo de una mosca podía escucharse a cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

- ¿Qué piensas al respecto? Mi flor de cerezo, ¿eh?

Y me mostró su sonrisa conquistadora, para luego guiñarme el ojo otra vez. Así que…

Ajá. Bien. Perfecto.

No.

Total y rotundamente no. No. Nunca. Jamás. Aún me duelen las picaduras que las abejas hicieron en mi cuello. Cuando abro el periódico tengo miedo de encontrarme con una dedicatoria. Por eso no me gustaría salir a cenar, almorzar, desayunar, ni tomar el té. Ni un refresco, ni una bebida, ni una gota de agua. ¿Cómo explicárselo? No tenía el valor para volver a romper su corazón. En otras palabras, no tenía ánimos para hacerlo, porque él no era del tipo de chico que desistía fácilmente de su objetivo. Si me negaba a su petición, él creería que sólo lo hacía para alargar la espera.

¿Cómo decírselo?

- No lo creo.

¡Oh, qué valiente! ¿Ves que fácil? ¡Tonta de mí! ¡Que simple resultó…! Porque… no lo dije. Ésa no era mi voz en lo absoluto.

- Realmente no creo que sea posible – sentenció _ésa_ voz.

- Ah, ¿sí? – espetó Lee, dándose la vuelta - ¿Y por qué?

- Porque Sakura estará ocupada.

- ¿Con quién? – volvió a preguntar Lee, mientras largaba una carcajada incrédulo.

- Conmigo, por supuesto. ¿Verdad, Sakura?

Por supuesto…


	5. 4 Capítulo IV: La flor de cerezo

Aquí el cuarto capítulo, ya cerquita del final -creo-.

Espero que lo disfruten, ¡muchísimas gracias a todos!

Esta historia me pertenece, por favor, no la uses sin mi permiso.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apítulo IV: "La flor de cerezo".**

Unos pasos más atrás de Lee, se encontraba de pie, nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Su cabeza estaba levemente inclinada hacia atrás y sus manos descansaban en los bolsillos. Lentamente caminó hasta quedar en frente a la mesa, y a pesar de que Lee estaba a su lado, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

Ambos estaban observándome fijamente, aguardando mi respuesta. Me limité a asentir, esperando que ésa fuese la respuesta correcta. Si no lo era, mala suerte, pues mi mente explotaría en cualquier momento.

- Mi flor de cerezo, recuerda que estoy en el gimnasio, a la vuelta del Hospital – recordó Lee a modo de despedida -. Nos veremos pronto.

La imagen de Lee y Sai en una habitación oscura apareció en mi mente. Juntos doblaban las hojas de múltiples diarios donde mi "ex"-pretendiente había publicado su dirección, móvil, horarios, número de cuenta bancaria y de seguro social, en el remoto caso de que, quisiera visitarlo.

A medida que se alejaba, pensé en cuanto había cambiado. O no lo había hecho. Sasuke se sentó y recostó su espalda en la silla, sin dejar de observarme.

- ¿Flor de cerezo?

- No lo creo – contesté, citándolo y sonriendo.

- Si se refiere a tu nombre, es poco original. Tú y la flor de cerezo tienen muy poco que ver.

- ¿Por qué? ¿El color de mi cabello no cuenta?

El mesero se acercó y tomó nuestros pedidos. Recorrí el largo de mi cabello con la mano una y otra vez, sintiéndome inquieta. No lograba acostumbrarme al cambio de acompañante, pues nunca había almorzado con un hombre sin haberlo acordado con anterioridad.

Tomando aire y haciéndome de valor, fijé la vista en Sasuke, y para mi sorpresa, él también lo hizo. Su postura era erguida, sus brazos descansaban sobre el mantel y su mano sostenía parte de su rostro.

- Si no recuerdo mal, la flor de cerezo solo florece en primavera.

- Si, así es. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?

- Sucede que… - vaciló por un instante – estoy seguro de que tu floreces en todas las estaciones.

¡Vaya manera de elogiarme! ¿Cómo debo interpretarlo? Él tenía la capacidad de desconcertarme con cada palabra que salía de su boca. No resultaba fácil adivinar el hilo de sus pensamientos, pese a que sus intenciones si parecían más claras.

Quise agradecerle, bromear al respecto, cambiar el tema, pero las palabras no querían salir, se amontonaban en mi garganta. Mientras tanto, mi acompañante se dedicaba a recrear el diseño geométrico del mantel con sus dedos, una y otra vez sin descanso.

Un ruido molesto lo sacó de su labor, sobresaltándolo. Se trataba de mi móvil, que sonaba estridente desde el bolsillo de mi bolso. Requerían mi presencia en la sala de Emergencias del Hospital a la brevedad. No se trataba de algo urgente, pero una nunca sabe cuándo un simple dolor muscular puede convertirse en un ataque cardíaco. De modo que me disculpé con el Sr. Uchiha, y caminamos juntos hasta la puerta por donde ingresaban las ambulancias. Decidí que ése era el momento justo para hablar.

- Sasuke – susurré, tomando aire -, gracias por haberme salvado hoy. Me evitaste un muy mal momento. Y lamento que hayas tenido que mentirle.

- ¿Mentirle? – preguntó confundido - ¿De qué me perdí?

¿Qué acaso no estaba mintiéndole acerca de…?

- Me refiero a lo de estar ocupada – expliqué – contigo, por siempre, por los siglos de los siglos y todo eso.

Comencé a sentirme torpe y confusa cuando él arqueó una ceja, como si yo fuera un bicho raro.

- No estaba mintiéndole, Sakura.

Ajá. Definitivamente no puedo seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos. Suspiró notoriamente afectado.

- Seguí el tratamiento al pie de la letra, pero no me ha dado resultado – confesó, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos – y no sé qué hacer.

- ¿El dolor persiste? – pregunté - ¿En qué parte? Recuerda que el corazón está del lado izquierdo.

Ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo, recordando la primera vez que visitó mi consultorio, quejándose de dolor en el corazón… del lado derecho.

- Continúa con la misma intensidad y en el mismo lugar que antes. Lamentablemente, creo que deberás ayudarme.

- No imagino cómo podría – reconocí, desorientada.

- Ven conmigo – sugirió, a media sonrisa - mañana en la noche.

Habíamos estado juntos en otras ocasiones, pero no de esa forma. No como una "cita", si es que eso se refería. ¿Habría un protocolo de seguridad y una salida de emergencia en caso de que aceptara? Porque estaba convencida de que cada segundo que transcurría a su lado, me convertía en una total y completa despistada, torpe, y confusa mujer indefensa. Cada mirada despertaba el deseo de querer más y más, sin vuelta atrás.

Procuré buscar las excusas más convincentes, las razones más lógicas para negarme a su compañía, pero sin éxito. Mi traicionero subconsciente sólo pensaba en sus peculiares elogios, en sus acertadas palabras… y, seamos sinceros, eso fue la mínima parte. Sus dedos moviéndose sobre el mantel, sus ojos sobre los míos, su mirada intensa, la escasa cantidad de piel que dejaba ver, y que causaba chispazos a lo largo de mi espalda con sólo tocarla. Y la abundante cantidad de piel que podría ver si aceptaba, por supuesto, como sus brazos, tan fuertes, como su pecho desnudo hasta el camino de la felicidad de su vientre, y más abajo… ¡Basta, pervertida! ¡Pecadora! ¿Dónde quedó la ética? ¿Y la moral? ¡Sigue siendo mi paciente después de todo!

- Un dólar por tus pensamientos – acusó, divertido y expectante - ¿Cuesta demasiado decidirse? Debería intentar ser más tentador.

"Imposible", pensé, eso sería ilegal.

- Debo irme – concluí, sonrojada ante la idea de que pudiera leerme la mente – Mañana en la noche será, entonces.

Deslicé una de mis tarjetas –de presentación, con el número de mi móvil- entre sus dedos, muriéndome de vergüenza y de ansiedad a la vez. Mis mejillas explotarían en cuestión de segundos.

Arderás en el infierno, Sakura Haruno. Pero arderás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin dudas.

El Hospital era un caos. Estaba acercándome al infierno realmente.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando la situación del paciente logró ser estable, me permití un respiro. El perceptible rugido de mi estómago me empujó hacia la cafetería, pero me tropecé con Ino en el camino. Volví a sentirme disgustada con ella, y con Sai, y ¿por qué no? Con Lee también. Quizás era demasiado disgusto.

- No me mires así – reprochó, aunque estábamos a metros de distancia – Tengo algo para ti.

Me tendió una bolsa de papel, que contenía una caja de color blanco en el interior, junto con una nota.

- Si lo que trae dentro es una bomba – le advertí –, deberías de saber que no voy a caer en la trampa.

- Ni en la trampa de las flores tampoco – soltó, riendo a carcajadas.

No me parecía gracioso en lo absoluto. Si ella hubiese visto las picaduras de las abejas, sentiría compasión por mí.

- ¿Tienes una idea de qué es? – pregunté desconfiada - ¿O de quién?

- Ábrelo y verás.

En el patio interior del Hospital, se erigía una fuente de agua repleta de peces de diferentes colores. El que más destacaba era el naranja. Se me asemejaba más a un estanque de un libro de cuentos, y no a una construcción humana. Decidí sentarme en el borde, entretanto sacaba la caja y la colocaba en mi regazo. De inmediato sentí como el aroma inundaba mi paladar. Indudablemente se trataba de comida. Tomé la nota entre mis dedos, y suspiré, derrotada.

_"__Flor de cerezo:_

_Aunque nuestro almuerzo quedó inconcluso,_

_una doctora debe alimentarse bien._

_Ya sabes, para mantenerte en flor._

_¡Cúralos a todos!_

_S."_

Derrotada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan atento y engreído a la vez? Claramente estaba alimentándome y burlándose de mí al mismo tiempo. Lo suficientemente ingenioso para fastidiarme y conquistarme a la vez.

De modo que, no puedo seguirle el hilo a sus pensamientos. Así que tendré que permitirle que continúe sorprendiéndome…


	6. 5 Capítulo V: Gotas de lluvia

¡Muchísimas gracias por leerme! Cada día me siento más agradecida con ustedes. Y feliz, por supuesto.

_Esta historia me pertenece, por favor, no la uses sin mi permiso._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Gotas de lluvia.<strong>

Los gritos se escuchaban por todas partes, impidiéndome localizar su procedencia. Caminé despacio, abriéndome paso entre la espesa maleza, mientras algunas espinas quedaban clavadas en mi piel. No sentía dolor, sólo gritos, cada vez más desgarradores. ¿Quién gritaba? ¿Una mujer o un hombre?

El sonido de las gotas cayendo me hizo detenerme. Se trataba de la sangre que brotaba de mis heridas. ¿Por qué el suelo estaba cubierto de agua? Por poco me llegaba a los tobillos. Continué caminando hasta que mi pie derecho se enredó con una raíz, empujándome de bruces al piso. Apenas conseguí levantar la cabeza, y de inmediato una llovizna cubrió mi rostro. Los gritos aumentaban, poniéndome ansiosa. Tenía que ayudar, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, algo me impulsaba a ello.

Otro sonido me sobresaltó, el del despertador. Me costó abrir los ojos, estaba agotada y aturdida. Instintivamente me sacudí las manos y limpié mi rostro en busca de humedad, pero no había nada. No era más que un mal sueño. Así que me deslicé entre las sábanas hasta alcanzar la ventana, y corrí las cortinas. Quizás no era un sueño después de todo. Una gran tormenta se avecinaba.

Las nubes, de esa textura tan suave y delicada, amenazaban con descargar toda su furia en cualquier instante. Nada quedaba del color blanco que las caracterizaba, ni siquiera el grisáceo de la lluvia, todo era violeta. Excepto por los relámpagos, ¡ésos sí que eran blancos!

¡Qué día más oportuno para ir a trabajar! Tampoco es que fuera la fan número uno de los domingos, pero convengamos que hoy no era el mejor de todos. La lluvia, en cambio, si me agradaba. Excepto por el hecho de que el agua se escurre hasta llegar a la ropa interior. Mmm, ropa interior, ¿cuál debería llevar hoy? ¡Basta!

La sala de Emergencias estaba bastante… vacía. Cabe destacar que en los días de lluvia suelen llegar varias víctimas de siniestros de tránsito, así que no se podía andar con certezas. Subí al cuarto que los médicos de guardia teníamos para descansar, y me quedé allí un largo rato. Para ser una pequeña comunidad, Konoha tenía un hospital muy bien equipado. Aunque carecía de personal: si los dos cardiólogos se encontraban ausentes –o de vacaciones en este caso-, el hospital dependía de mí.

Mi cabello se mojó en el trayecto, debido a que la escalera se encontraba por fuera del edificio. Lo sequé con una toalla pacientemente y traté de llenar algunas historias que me habían quedado pendientes de las consultas, sin éxito. Una vocecita en mi interior insistía: ¿Encaje blanco o negro? Definitivamente no, rojo me iba mejor, ya que tenía una entrada V.I.P. directo al infierno, sería mejor sacarle provecho.

El sonido de un puño golpeando la puerta me alejó de mis ensoñaciones. Una enfermera traía consigo un enorme ramo de flores, de todos los tipos y colores que se pueda imaginar. ¿A quién se le ocurrían ésas ideas? ¿Flores en Emergencia? Quedaban mejor en el sanatorio, servían para animar los rostros decaídos de los pacientes internados.

- Acaba de llegar – explicó, ante la expresión de mi cara, supongo -, y son para ti.

Perfecto. Alguien se equivocó, porque todavía no ha llegado mi funeral. Me pellizqué disimuladamente la mano para comprobar si continuaba siendo un ser terrenal, que a juzgar por el doloroso moretón, sí lo era. Al tomar las flores entre mis brazos, busqué alguna nota que explicara su procedencia.

- ¿Quién las trajo?

- El repartidor de la florería Yamanaka. No dijo demasiado.

Así que el individuo loco de remate que acaba de mandarme un ramo de flores, lo compró en la florería de Ino. Pensé en la posibilidad de llamarla para preguntarle, pero enseguida encontré una pequeña nota que rezaba:

_"__Para mi flor de cerezo"_

Mmm, interesante. La enfermera me observaba interesada. Lo siento chica, yo tampoco sé a quién pertenecen. Su lugar estaría ahora en el florero verde, que hasta ahora se encontraba en desuso, cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo.

Di un pequeño salto cuando mi móvil comenzó a vibrar desde mis entrañas, o desde el bolsillo de mi jean, y atendí agobiada.

- ¡Sakura! – gritaba, a toda voz - ¿A qué no sabes quién vino por aquí hoy?

- ¿Ino? ¿Eres tú? – pregunté, sorda - ¡Deja de gritarme! ¡Si no bajas los santos decibeles, voy a quedar sorda!

- ¡Ay! – exclamó – Creo que la sorda soy yo. En fin, el fornido y nada apuesto Lee te envió ese ramo que debes de tener en tu mesa. Bueno, espero que lo tengas, porque de lo contrario, voy a vérmelas con el chico nuevo. No es que no le tenga confianza, pero prefiero que sea eficiente en lo que hace, ya sabes, porque la floristería familiar es un negocio…

Mi mente apretó el botón de "mute", dejando a la ensordecedora Ino en silencio. ¿Lee? ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya decepción! No podía creerlo. ¿Vaya decepción? ¿Acaso esperaba una respuesta diferente?

"Ay, Sakura, ¿a quién esperabas?", me reproché.

- …y más le vale, por el bien de su pellejo, que las flores estén contigo – finalizó, exhausta.

- Tranquilízate ricitos de oro – dije, tomándole el pelo -. Me sorprende que te encuentres trabajando un domingo a la mañana. ¿Estás con fiebre? ¿El oso te está haciendo trabajar?

Fui incapaz de contener la risa ante la imagen mental de Sai convertido en oso. Estaba comenzando a simpatizarme.

- ¡Ja, ja! No entiendo tus bromas de mal gusto. Para tu información está aquí, ayudándome a sacarle las espinas a las rosas.

- Uy, ¡qué divertido! – exclamé, con sarcasmo. Romántico nivel vómito.

- Por cierto, han llegado unas flores que me recuerdan a ti… - divagó, apresurándose a despedirse – Alguien viene, hablamos luego.

Observé el ramo de flores por unos instantes, debatiéndome internamente acerca de qué hacer con ellas, puesto que podrían tener abejas. O algo peor. El café caliente hizo transcurrir media hora de grandes avances y descubrimientos médicos, hasta que la puerta volvió a sonar. Mi paciencia menguaba como los días de sol en invierno. Incluso, me sentía un poco harta.

- ¡Adelante! – grité hacia la puerta, susurrando luego – Sea quien seas.

Excepto abejas. No toleraría ninguna abeja.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y con ella, el sonido del agua cayendo contra el suelo llenaba la habitación, mientras que el olor de la tierra húmeda se mezclaba con el vapor de la taza de café. Inhalé profundamente, preparándome para soltarle un gran sermón a la enfermera acerca de su trabajo y obligaciones, pero todo se quedó atrapado en mi garganta. Mis mejillas se encendieron, mi respiración se aceleró y no pude quitarle la vista de encima.

Allí, recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, me observaba detenidamente. Tenía pequeñas gotas esparcidas por su cabello, e incluso algunas se atrevían a deslizarse camino abajo, mojándolo y acentuando lo que efectivamente era su trabajado pecho. La tela de su ropa se adhería tan fácilmente a su cuerpo, que parecía una segunda piel. No había lugar para la imaginación…

- Sasuke… - susurré, casi sonriendo.

Me levanté lentamente, tomando la toalla que anteriormente había utilizado y lo envolví en ella, cubriéndole la espalda. Fue en ese momento en que descubrí lo que llevaba entre las manos. ¡Pensar que ésas flores me recordaban a mí misma! E inmediatamente supe dónde las había comprado…


	7. 6 Capítulo VI: Malos pensamientos

Aproximándonos al final, quedarán dos capítulos, a lo sumo.

No creo que de para mucho más, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Próximo capítulo en unas horas ("Dolorosa empatía")

_Esta historia me pertenece, por favor, no la uses sin mi permiso._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Malos pensamientos.<strong>

El exquisito olor que se desprendía de su cuerpo llenó mis pulmones y mis piernas comenzaron a tambalearse, como si fueran gelatina. Su presencia, todo su ser, me perturbaban. No podía moverme, mis pies parecían raíces arraigadas al suelo. Con suma delicadeza me entregó el par de flores de cerezo -¡por supuesto!- que llevaba entre sus manos. Las observé por un momento, mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. No todos los días me regalaban un ramo de flores, ¡o dos incluso!

Pero las flores que mis manos sostenían no alcanzaban a formar un ramo, eran escasas y pálidas a comparación del vistoso jarrón que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

- Creo que llegué un poco tarde – murmuró.

Sus ojos examinaron detenidamente el regalo de Lee y un brillo en sus ojos me hizo pensar que a pesar de ello, estaba satisfecho. Si será engreído…

Creí necesitar un par de días para analizar cómo me sentía, pero mis sentimientos se esclarecieron de inmediato. La gratitud por su gesto brotaba de mi pecho como el agua de un manantial, a borbollones. Las flores de Lee sobrepasaban notoriamente la cantidad de las de Sasuke, sus colores eran más vivos, y en definitiva, se veían mejor. Pero carecía de valor para mí. Estas flores –pensé, apretándolas contra mi pecho-, jamás podrían compararse. Un sólo vistazo hacia arriba me hizo entender por qué: él me las había entregado personalmente, a pesar de la tormenta, los truenos y los relámpagos. Y estaba cada vez más agradecida con él, que volvía a burlarse y a conquistarme a pesar de mis dudas.

- Gracias, Sasuke – susurré tímidamente -. No debías haberlo hecho, no era necesario.

Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas, la más sincera que jamás le había mostrado. Él negó con la cabeza, mientras se retiraba la toalla de la espalda y la colgaba de su hombro. Me pregunté si acostumbraba hacer eso cuando terminaba de bañarse, como un hábito, y mi subconsciente lo imaginó escaso de ropa. Mi bosquejo mental de su cuerpo no estaba alejado de la realidad, puesto que su ropa permanecía húmeda.

Me sonrojé ante el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Él arqueó una ceja, intrigado.

- ¿Un dólar por tus pensamientos? – propuso -. Algún día lo aceptarás y me dirás qué se atraviesa por tu mente.

- Eso no pasará jamás – espeté, bruscamente, aterrorizada.

"Te confieso, si me pagas un dólar, que estaba pensando perdidamente en tu cuerpo entero, húmedo y rodeado de vapor, sólo cubierto por una toalla… en tu hombro. Y no estaba enfocándome precisamente en tu rostro (aunque podría)". Nunca. De ningún modo. Jamás.

- Tus mejillas están seriamente enrojecidas – acusó, riendo para sí mismo -. ¿Qué tan malo es lo que estás pensando?

Digamos que la tonalidad de rojo de mi rostro se elevaba de pálido a escarlata, en cuestión de segundos. Y, en efecto, sí que era malo lo que estaba pensando… o lo que tenía pensado hacerle.

¡Qué vergüenza!

- Tendré que averiguarlo – advirtió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se acercó, lento y peligroso, eliminando la distancia entre ambos. Cuando me tendió la toalla, fijé la vista y me aferré a ella, incapaz de afrontar su mirada. El ser más cobarde en la faz de la tierra no se compara conmigo, que era el ser más cobarde del universo. De igual modo, el pitufo miedoso no tenía cómo competir con la cobarde pitufina rosa en la que me había transformado.

Vamos, tú puedes, eres cardióloga, te graduaste… incluso naciste. Míralo de una maldita vez. Sus ojos parecían petróleo muy pegajoso y escurridizo, que se adhería a mi piel, impidiéndome el movimiento. Sólo lograba verlo a él. Su pelo caía a los costados del rostro, pero apenas los reconocía como manchas borrosas un poco negras, un poco azules.

En cuanto estuvo seguro de que contaba con toda mi atención, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y pronunció la palabra "gracias" sin sonido alguno. Asentí en respuesta, suspirando, totalmente perdida. ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? Ah, la toalla, sin dudas. Volví la mirada a la misma, tratando de estabilizar mis emociones, pero tomó mi mentón con una mano, obligándome a mirarlo. Sí que tenía unos ojos bonitos, brillosos y bonitos…

- Sakura… - susurró, acariciando suavemente mi piel en el único punto de contacto que compartíamos: mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos, víctima de un arrebato de impotencia y de valentía, no podía soportarlo más. Borré toda distancia entre los dos en el momento en que lo acerqué a mí, tomándolo por el buzo, empujándolo hacia mí. Él no opuso absolutamente ninguna resistencia, así que, ¡adelante Haruno!

¡Al infierno la maldita vergüenza!

Y lo besé.


	8. 7 Capítulo VII: Dolorosa empatía

Momentos finales, seguramente en el próximo se termina.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: Dolorosa empatía.<strong>

Y lo besé. Rocé suavemente mis labios contra los suyos, pidiéndole permiso, apenas tocándolo. Sus manos tomaron mi rostro con determinación, descargando grandes oleadas de chispas por todo mi cuerpo. Mis piernas –si es que así se les podía llamar-, se esfumaban como el vapor del café que había tomado esta mañana, ahora frío. Las gotas de su cabello resbalaban, cayendo sobre mí, pero eso no importaba. Mis sentidos se intensificaban más y más, despertando del letargo en el que estaban inmersos. Ninguna otra sensación se le compararía jamás, era como despertar de un largo sueño, volver a vivir; verlo todo pintado con colores vivos.

El golpeteo de tacones en la escalera nos sobresaltó, alguien se aproximaba y no se encontraba lejos. Separarme de él me causó dolor físico. Su lugar en el mundo era aquí conmigo, tomándome entre sus brazos, volviéndome loca. Se despidió con una sonrisa significativa, más extensa de lo normal. Sentí como mis pulmones escocían, se quemaban lentamente por la falta de aire. Vamos, Sakura, acuérdate de respirar mujer. No quieres que te practiquen una autopsia la próxima vez que te bese.

"Te veo a las nueve", deletreó, en voz casi inaudible. Su figura desapareció, se esfumó de un momento a otro. ¿Había sido real? Las flores si aparentaban serlo. Desearía que fuera más que un sueño…

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, incluso demasiado tranquilo para ser un domingo lluvioso. Logré ponerme al día con las historias clínicas y algún que otro papeleo a pesar de mi estado mental –ausente-. Me costaba concentrarme, mi mente divagaba por toda la atmósfera, saltaba de nube en nube. ¿Cuál era el último paciente que había atendido? Un hombre. Quizás una mujer. No recuerdo bien. ¿Le receté una copa de vino o un antihipertensivo? Una alta dosis de amor tal vez, salvaje…

El sonido de mi móvil detuvo mi concurso interno de preguntas y respuestas. Di un gran suspiro antes de contestar.

- Sakura Haruno, diga.

- ¡Hola, florcita de cerezo! – saludó, reprimiendo las carcajadas - ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

- No sé de qué estás hablando – solté irritada -, Ino.

- Sai y yo te deseamos mucha suerte en la cena de hoy, llámame cuando tengas información jugosa.

- Siempre ansiosa, ricitos de oro. Saludos para tu osito cariñosito – dije, mordiéndome la lengua.

- Cada día más graciosa – gruñó exasperada -. ¡Cuidado con el lobo feroz, caperucita!

Que me va a comer, pensé. Grandiosa idea. ¿Debía colocarme una manzana en la boca? Definitivamente no, sería demasiado evidente. Algo así como: "¡Cómeme, Uchiha! ¿Qué estás esperando?"

La caminata de retornar a casa acostumbraba ser el tiempo de reflexión del día. Hoy no reflexioné nada. Continuaba aturdida, sumida en los recuerdos y sensaciones de esta mañana. El agua caliente y el jabón tampoco despejaron mi razón. Las dos tazas de abundante té no surtieron el efecto deseado. Automedicarme no era una opción.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, cruzando las piernas, mientras observaba las múltiples opciones. ¿Vestido o falda? ¿Cortina? ¿Sólo piel? Vaya trabajo el de elegir prendas cuando una es mujer. Me he olvidado de ello, he perdido la práctica. Ahora sólo tengo títulos en medicina. Finalmente, opté por un vestido rojo, suelto y un poquitín corto quizás. Los tacones eran negros, de suela roja, finos y brillosos. El cabello no tenía arreglo alguno, no había forma de disimular la extensa frente con la cual salí favorecida en el reparto genético. Cubrí mis ojos con una línea negra, y alargué mis pestañas, delicadamente. Mi rostro se veía aceptable. Mi mirada, gracias a esos borrones verdes, destacaba satisfactoriamente. Prescindí de colorear mis mejillas, ahora un poco pálidas, puesto que sospechaba que tomarían color durante la velada.

La hora se aproximaba. Con cada segundo que transcurría, mis piernas perdían consistencia, tambaleándose incontrolablemente. Perfecto –pensé-, con lo nerviosa que te quedas frente a él, te derretirás y quedarás hecha agua en el suelo.

La hora llegó. Y la hora pasó, sin rastros de Sasuke Uchiha. Si no mal recuerdo, son las mujeres las que suelen llegar tarde. Quizás mi reloj estaba adelantado, aunque todos indicaban que la hora nueve había pasado. Tal vez se perdió en el camino, o se confundió de casa. Puede que esté comprando más flores, y sea el último en la fila. Quién sabe…

Casi las diez. Su ausencia era palpable, me dolían los nervios y la paciencia de tanta ansiedad. ¡Qué tonta fui al esperarlo! Me quité los zapatos, estrellándolos contra el sofá. Excelente forma de perder el tiempo, cuando debería estar durmiendo. El ruido de un puño golpeando la puerta me bajó a tierra, lejos de mis reproches e insultos. Busqué los zapatos y me dirigí hacia la puerta, abriéndola mientras tomaba aire. Si se había dignado a venir hasta aquí, tendría que soportar todos los improperios que se me antojara soltar, puesto que se los merecía.

Recorrí su figura poco a poco, escogiendo meticulosamente cada palabra que saldría de mi boca, pero se quedaron todas juntas, apretadas en el fondo de la garganta. Ésos jeans verdes me resultaron tan familiares, que se sintieron como una gran bofetada.

- ¡Nunca imaginé que estarías esperándome, Sakura! – reconoció halagado – Eres tan perspicaz, tan intuitiva, que me sorprendes.

Lo observé, furiosa, odiándolo. Él no era el objeto de mi odio, pero se cruzó conmigo en el lugar y momentos equivocados.

- No estaba esperándote, Lee.

- Oh… - asimiló, lentamente -. Entonces, ¿qué haces así vestida? ¿Esperas a alguien más?

Demasiadas preguntas. Lamentaba terriblemente su agudeza mental, que aparecía tan insólitamente. Incontrolables deseos de golpearlo me inundaron de repente.

- ¡No me digas! – previno, intentando adivinar - ¡Te han dejado plantada! ¿Verdad?

Respuesta incorrecta, Lee. Ahora recibirás tu castigo. Soné mis puños, apretando una mano contra la otra, y le propiné un buen golpe. Fue tan bueno, que su rostro quedó girado en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba. En cuanto la oleada de euforia se disipó, me preparé para atinarle con otro golpe, pero mi móvil me interrumpió.

- ¡¿Quién habla?! – pregunté furiosa.

- Aquí, desde el hospital de Konoha – informaron rápidamente -. Tenemos una víctima de siniestro de tránsito.

Mi ira se esfumó rápidamente. Un botón dentro en mi interior se presionó automáticamente, sacando a flote mi capa profesional.

- ¿Cuál es el cuadro? – pregunté, precavida.

- Paciente con politraumatismos leves, pero destaca un traumatismo craneoencefálico con pérdida del conocimiento. Pero…

- Ésa no es mi área – espeté secamente -. ¿Para qué me llamas?

"Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, chica. Tú lo estás perdiendo también". Ella podría estar consultando con otros médicos, o agilizando los procedimientos de curación.

- Usted verá… - divagó la voz femenina, inquieta – Es que encontramos su nombre en las pertenencias del paciente.

- ¿Mi nombre? – inquirí confundida - ¿En qué pertenencia?

- En un ramo de flores, doctora – informó -. Flores de cerezo, si no mal recuerdo.

A partir de ese momento, comencé a entender la palabra "empatía". Según el diccionario de la Real Academia Española, empatía hace referencia a cuando uno se identifica –de manera mental y afectiva- con el estado de ánimo de otra persona. Empecé a comprender lo que se sentía cuando te dolía el corazón, sin diferenciar ningún lado en particular. No me dolía el lado derecho, ni el izquierdo; me dolía absolutamente todo. El dolor, se dispersaba en finas capas a través de todo el cuerpo. Cada lesión, cada golpe y cada herida que él tenía, yo también la tenía. Y la sufría, como si la sangre emanara de las heridas no suturadas. Pero no podía darme el lujo de perder el conocimiento, a pesar del dolor punzante que se generó en mi cabeza.

- Vamos – ordenó Lee, serio -. No hay tiempo que perder, te acompañaré y me quedaré contigo si es necesario.

Asentí, apenas escuchándolo. Imaginé la palidez de mi rostro y me arrepentí de no haberle dado un poco de color con el maquillaje.

Supongo que ahora es el momento de curarte, Sasuke Uchiha, y curarme también, a ambos.


	9. Final: Válvulas y manzanas prohibidas

Fin de la historia. Luego me dicen si quieren un epílogo ;)

¡Cuéntenme qué les pareció!

**Capítulo VIII: Válvulas y manzanas prohibidas. **

Existen situaciones en la vida que nos dejan estupefactos, mal parados, sin saber a dónde ir. Tampoco sabemos qué hacer. Incluso existen personas que causan el mismo efecto. Una vez que te los encuentras, difícilmente volverás a ser el mismo de antes. Porque te cambian, sí, para bien o para mal, y a partir de allí, jamás volverás a ser lo que fuiste alguna vez. Tú cambias, tus prioridades también, unos ciento ochenta grados hasta dejarte de cabeza.

A veces creo que pienso demasiado, le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas, y reprimo mis impulsos. Esta vez mis impulsos y mi razón coincidieron: debía quedarme, debía ayudar, debía hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarlo. Verlo allí, frente a mí, ignorándome por completo, me hacía pedazos. Sus párpados estaban sellados por un pegamento muy potente, puesto que aún no lograba abrir sus ojos. En su cuerpo, minado de moretones, destacaban algunos vendajes de heridas que yo era incapaz de curar. Vamos, soy cardióloga, no cirujana.

Me encontraba en el hospital de Konoha, salteándome el trabajo, tomándome el día libre. Sabía perfectamente en que habitación estaba, y sin embargo, me sentía más perdida que nunca. Recorrí el pasillo hasta encontrarme con la enfermera del sector, que me esperaba, para brindarme cierta información del parte médico. ¿Qué novedad me aguardaba?

Volví a la habitación. Esto iba mal. Recosté la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla –bastante incómoda, por cierto- y recordé todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Me sentí agradecida con Lee, que se había portado de maravilla conmigo, acompañándome gran parte de la noche.

En cuanto volví a abrir los ojos, un poco adormilada, confirmé que sólo habían pasado unos minutos. Era incapaz de dormir realmente, carecía de la tranquilidad necesaria para ello. Tardé en percatarme de que dos luceros, negros y brillantes, como el cielo acompañado de sus estrellas, me observaban. Le sostuve la mirada un momento, soltando el aire que desde hacía tanto tiempo llevaba guardado en mi pecho, aliviada.

Volví a respirar. Es sorprendente cómo algunas personas –si tienen ojos negros, y se llaman Sasuke Uchiha, más aún- pueden tener ese efecto en los demás, como si el mundo entero girara a su alrededor. Él era la luz, la lámpara ardiente, y yo era el torpe bichito que se estrellaba contra sus paredes, intentando alcanzarlo. O mejor aún, él era el sol, inalcanzable y letal, mientras yo seguía siendo el torpe bichito de siempre. Más allá de la belleza, de la que todo el personal médico se había percatado -a pesar de su estado de salud deplorable-, él tenía algo más. Más allá de que todas las enfermeras se pelearan unas con otras para definir quién comprobaría sus signos vitales, y aquellas que paseaban por los pasillos echando un vistazo muy evidente a la habitación, yo sabía que él tenía algo más.

- ¿Estoy invadiendo tu espacio laboral? – preguntó susurrando – No fue mi intención.

- Me tomé uno de mis días libres por adelantado. Yo… lo siento, pero no pude curarte. Me perdí el curso dónde enseñaban a coser y suturar heridas – dije, bromeando.

"Heridas graves", aclaró mi subconsciente, bastante consternado. Su sonrisa iluminó la habitación, sus dientes blancos eran como la luz del sol para mí. Quiero estrellarme con ésa pared ahora mismo, pero con los labios. Él recorrió con la mirada sus heridas, cerciorándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar, supongo. ¿Cómo se encontraba? Bueno, vivo al menos.

- Creo que me equivoqué de dirección… - divagó, compartiendo mi humor – y tuve una cita con un carnicero.

- ¿Con un carnicero? ¡Fuiste directo al frigorífico! – exclamé, espantada – Ayer por la noche habías perdido el conocimiento.

- Estaba un poco confundido, apenas podía hablar – reconoció, intentando recordar -. Las enfermeras tardaron demasiado…

En el interrogatorio qué les realicé durante la madrugada, ellas admitieron que tardaron un tiempo en comprender por qué Sasuke señalaba frenéticamente el ramo de flores que le habían arrebatado de sus manos. Él ni siquiera pudo responder ante las preguntas básicas de "¿Cómo te llamas?" y "¿Sabes dónde te encuentras?".

Intenté pedirle perdón por ser incapaz de ayudarlo en una situación tan crítica, pero él se mostró impasible ante mis disculpas. Me acerqué tímidamente, rodeando su cama, llegando a la cabecera. Él tomó mi mano por sorpresa, mientras un ya conocido chispazo comenzó a recorrer toda mi columna. Me incliné con la misma lentitud, pidiéndole permiso, hasta conseguir rozar sus labios. Me resultó tortuoso besarlo tan despacio, a la vez que me sirvió de consuelo, ya que pensé que nunca tendría la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo. Pensé que –sí, lo hice, no soy tan fuerte para creer que todo siempre saldrá bien– la única vez que lo besé, sería la primera y la última vez.

- Me siento mejor – dijo, intentando incorporarse - ¿Qué clase de medicina es ésa?

Me interpuse ante su esfuerzo, consiguiendo que volviera a acostarse. Repentinamente, desde el interior de mi garganta, ahogué una carcajada en vano. Si mis besos eran medicina, lo eran del tipo exótico, porque no era del tipo de chica que regalaban besos por la vida. Ni siquiera la daba besos al espejo de pequeña… No porque no quisiera practicar, sino porque era muy vergonzosa.

- Si así le quieres llamar… es una medicina exclusiva. Eres un hombre con suerte.

La risa quiso salir de su boca, pero una ráfaga de dolor recorrió su rostro. Ambos coincidimos en que no lo era, carecía de suerte. Un vistazo a sus heridas y la suerte se esfumaba. Se aproximaba el momento de darle su parte médico. Lamentablemente, la tarea me correspondía a mí, su médica de cabecera.

- Ayer en la noche – comencé, susurrando -, se pensaba que la pérdida de conocimiento significaba la mayor preocupación. Pero, examinando detenidamente las heridas, hallamos una que afectó tu hígado.

Esperé pacientemente mientras él asimilaba la información. Se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien, dadas las circunstancias. ¿Es un hombre de piedra? ¿Ni una pizca de preocupación?

- El hígado es un órgano muy noble, por cierto – aclaré, haciendo referencia a su increíble capacidad de regeneración -. Así que en algunos meses, con una dieta de protección hepática, estarás como nuevo.

Suspiré. Seguramente a nadie le agrada informar este tipo de noticias. Me sentí liviana, como si hubiese probado uno de esos postrecitos para el tránsito lento, con un peso menos encima. Entre tanto, Sasuke observaba los tibios rayos que el amanecer ofrecía, filtrándose entre las cortinas.

- Haré cualquier dieta que me indiquen – dijo, para luego advertir -, siempre y cuando la combinemos con tu medicina. Pagaré lo que sea por ella.

Apreté sus manos entre las mías fuertemente en respuesta, sentándome a su lado, sobre la cama. Sino mal recuerdo, se dice que "el amor, lo cura todo". Aunque, ¿es correcto llamarlo amor? No lo sé, no podría afirmar nada en este momento, no estoy segura de ninguna cosa en absoluto.

Si es amor, quisiera descubrirlo, sin duda.

El tiempo transcurre tan lento, que soy capaz de aprovechar cada minuto del día. Desde aquel momento aprendí a pensar menos, y a vivir más. Se trata de encontrar el equilibrio entre aquellas cosas que te gustan, y las que no. En mi caso, a mí me gusta mi trabajo, así que doy lo mejor de mí en cada paciente. También me gusta –si es que así puede decirse- Sasuke Uchiha, así que lo he secuestrado. Lo tengo aquí mismo, encerrado en mi pecho, y nunca lo dejaré ir. Además, está sentado a mi lado, intentando comer una manzana hervida. El intento, no muy convincente, finaliza cuando la manzana aterriza torpemente en la orilla. La fruta, corrompida por un minúsculo mordisco, se mueve de un lado a otro, impulsada por el movimiento de las olas que mueren a su lado.

- Estás incumpliendo el trato – le advertí, fingiendo enojo -. Hace unas semanas me aseguraste que harías cualquier dieta, a cambio de mi costosa medicina. Cómete ésa manzana.

Él se quedó observándome, alzando levemente una ceja, con cara de: "¿Estas de broma? Hazlo tú, inténtalo". Sus brazos le servían de apoyo, permitiéndole inclinarse hacia atrás, de modo relajado. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se incorporó (aunque aún le costaban los movimientos bruscos), pasando una mano por detrás mi espalda. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío, soltando chispas por todo mi ser. Jamás podría dejar de sentir la corriente que nos atraía.

- No deberías preocuparte – me aseguró susurrándome al oído, confiado -. Mientras tú estés aquí para curarme, todo irá bien. Eres como… las válvulas de mi corazón. Te ocupas de la sangre allí, me ayudas a distribuirla.

"Y sin ti, no sé lo que haría". No lo dijo, porque no era necesario, lo leí en sus ojos.

- Oh, alguien ha estado estudiando a mis espaldas – acusé sonriendo -. Ahora cómete ésa manzana, porque sufrirás un ataque cardíaco…

Su rostro palideció, mientras se apresuraba a engullir la fruta prohibida.

- ...ya que te dejaré sin poder respirar.

El miedo desapareció rápidamente, al tiempo que me tomaba entre sus brazos y nuestros exigentes labios se encontraban, en un sinfín de sofocantes besos. O quizás no tan sofocantes, debería dejarle respirar…algún día.


	10. Epílogo: Un dólar por tus pensamientos

**Epílogo: Un dólar por tus pensamientos.**

Cada mañana, al despertar, me sentía agradecida por todo lo que había logrado en mi corta existencia. Para comenzar, hice de tripas, corazón, para lograr estudiar y recibirme. Me gusta tanto mi trabajo, que me pasaría el día entero dentro del hospital, sin ver la luz del sol por semanas. Incluso, hubo una época en la que así fue, puesto que se trataban de mis primeras prácticas. Pero ahora, no me alcanza el corazón para tanta dicha. Mi mayor logro profesional fue recibirme, y mi mayor logro personal, enamorarme. Al principio fue un poco difícil para mí admitirlo. Sólo basta con ver ese par de ojos negros, siempre brillosos, y no tengo ninguna duda de que Sasuke Uchiha ha sembrado y cosechado la semilla del amor aquí, en mi pecho.

El lado de la cama donde siempre encuentro consuelo, está ahora vacío. Se siente extraño tocar las sábanas frías, cuando deberían estar tibias. El reloj indica que es demasiado temprano para levantarse. ¿Qué habrá sucedido? Él no acostumbra madrugar tanto, ni siquiera yo lo hago. Los restos del sueño nocturno se disipan lentamente, así que decido que es tiempo de dame una ducha y desayunar. En cuanto lo hice, descubrí un pequeño trozo de papel en la puerta de la heladera. Debía estar ciega para no haberlo visto antes. La letra era conocida, no era la primera vez que me dejaban una nota así. Se trataba de la letra de Sasuke, sin duda, que requería mi presencia en la cafetería cerca del hospital a la hora del almuerzo. ¿A qué se debe todo esto?

La mañana en el nosocomio de Konoha transcurrió sin incidentes, e incluso un par de pacientes se ausentaron de la consulta. "Más tiempo libre para mí", pensé, mientras elegía una mesa con vistas a la calle. Invertí mi tiempo en recorrer el diseño geométrico del mantel, especialmente el de color azul, mientras esperaba un vaso con agua. La garganta me quemaba, estaba sedienta y un poco ansiosa también. ¿Por qué tenía que esperarle aquí?

La silla emitió un chillido al ser arrastrada contra el suelo, sobresaltándome de inmediato. Mis ojos se enfocaron rápidamente en un par de pantalones cortos, que se confundirían fácilmente con el musgo que crece en los árboles. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Lee, Rock Lee. Saludó alegremente con la mano, visiblemente incómodo y luego se quedó callado. Al parecer, estaba debatiéndose consigo mismo, pero se limitó a preguntar acerca de trivialidades. Luego, silenciosamente, se escabulló al fondo del local. Al parecer, estos meses le habían servido para madurar, y ahora se encontraba en una nueva faceta. Su entusiasmo seguía intacto, pero sus intentos de conquistarme desaparecieron.

Varios minutos transcurrieron lentamente. La botella con agua se llenó de pequeñas gotas que jugaban carreras, unas contra otras, estrellándose en la superficie de la mesa. Finalmente, mi acompañante apareció en la puerta y se tardó sólo unos segundos en reconocerme. Lo saludé tímidamente con la mano.

- Había demasiado tráfico – se excusó, sentándose frente a mí -. ¿Ya ordenaste?

- En realidad, no – contesté negando con la cabeza -. Estaba esperándote.

Tomó el menú entre sus largos dedos y lo repasó fríamente. "¿De qué me he perdido?", quise preguntarle, pero no me animé. Su mirada se encontraba ausente, sus ojos, fríos como las noches de invierno. Si te faltará coraje, pequeña…

El almuerzo marchó sin incidentes ni especiales menciones. En realidad, simplemente sucedió. La atmósfera podía cortarse con un tenedor, dada su densidad actual y aun así, no serviría de nada. Nos encontrábamos encerrados dentro de una pequeña burbuja, donde el oxígeno escaseaba y yo no hacía más que ahogarme en mi propia respiración. La sensación de quemazón latía en mi pecho, quemándome, irritándome cada vez más. ¿Por qué no hablamos, Sasuke? ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Me resigné a obtener las respuestas a mis preguntas no formuladas más tarde. En la esquina, la luz roja del semáforo nos detiene y vuelve a invitarnos a seguir nuestro recorrido. Sin embargo, el muy distraído hombre que me ha invitado a almorzar, no se ha enterado de nada. Sigue allí de pie, inmóvil, totalmente ajeno a la situación. La irritación, que amenazaba con evolucionar a enojo en primer grado, recorrió cada célula de mi ser. Con las manos en mis caderas, me giré lentamente, quedando frente a él. Sólo alcancé a entreabrir los labios, porque en realidad, no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre qué decirle. Aunque, pensándolo bien, se me ocurrían varios ejemplos. Pero empecemos con lo primero…

- Aquí Sakura Haruno, llamando a Tierra a Sasuke Uchiha, cambio – dije, con voz de radio -. Te daré un dólar por tus pensamientos.

- No alcanzaría con un dólar.

- Insisto.

Por supuesto que no alcanzaría, si llevaba toda el rato dándole vueltas a sus asuntos. Él es el sol, y yo el bichito de luz. Su majestuosidad me abruma, pero no me siento inferior, sólo un poco confundida. Me gustaban tanto las estrellas, que terminé completamente deslumbrada por la estrella mayor, sin posibilidad de cambio. Por más que intentara enojarme, las palabras hirientes se secaban apenas subir por mi garganta. Soy un bichito de luz, diminuto y cobarde. Si en alguna oportunidad, se me ocurriera transformarme en abeja, colocándome un aguijón en la cola, no podría atacar a nadie. Si él tuviera la más mínima intención de herirme, yo no podría defenderme. Mi aguijón sería de utilería.

Así que… sigamos caminando, Sasuke. No tengo fuerzas para desentrañar tu silencio. He de aceptar, desde lo más recóndito de mi ser, que sea cual sea la razón de tu misteriosa actitud, seguiré amándote como lo hago: sin reservas.

Mi cuerpo se paraliza ante su toque. Sus dedos se entrelazan suavemente con los míos, y sé que está observándome. Sé que ha descubierto mi inseguridad. Cuando dos personas se conocen lo suficiente, no es necesario una determinada cantidad de tiempo en especial para que se descubran sus sentimientos. En este momento, la inseguridad abunda de tal manera mis entrañas, que me delata. Pero otra sensación ocupa un lugar en mi pecho: la certeza de que lo querría incondicionalmente.

- Aquí fue donde te conocí.

¿Aquí? ¿En el semáforo? No le veía nada de particular a esta esquina. Él se quedó mirando el cruce de los peatones pensativamente, mientras comenzaba a contestar mis preguntas no formuladas.

- Estaba esperando para cruzar la calle – explicó, haciendo ademanes con la mano – y de repente, te vi. La primavera recién empezaba, el sol no era fuerte… pero tu cabello brillaba tanto… Estabas caminando, tan decidida, tan…

Y se calló. Cerró su boca súbitamente para luego reír por lo bajo, disfrutando de un chiste interno. ¿Es que tenía el cabello sucio? ¿O me tropecé con el tacón del zapato? Porque pensándolo bien, usé tacones todo el año. Y eso significa que he estado tropezándome desde hace siglos. Yo me adelanto a los hechos, me caigo antes de comprármelos siquiera.

Se acercó, apoyando su mentón en mi cabeza, inspirando el aroma de mi cabello. Luego, bajó lentamente hasta llegar al cuello, y repitió el proceso.

- Tu perfume quedó en el aire, por toda la cuadra…

Perfecto. Increíble. No le pagaré un dólar si pensaba eso. Y además de sucia, ¡me está tratando de apestosa!

- No pude seguirte. Quise hacerlo, lo intenté, pero que me quedé como un estúpido, mientras las luces del semáforo cambiaban.

- ¿Por qué pensabas seguirme? – le pregunté, inquieta - ¿Tienes tendencia al acoso?

- No – negó, riéndose –. En lo absoluto. No estuve implicado en ninguna relación antes, porque no me interesaban. No soy ése tipo de hombre.

- Mmm… seas lo que seas, eres simplemente mi tipo, Sasuke Uchiha.

Un momento, ¡¿lo dije en voz alta?! Puedo sentir cómo mis pulmones se han cerrado. Están a punto de colapsar. Mis mejillas arden en señal de vergüenza, de exorbitante vergüenza.

- No fue necesario ofrecerte un dólar a cambio de tus pensamientos, Dra. Haruno. Es un gran avance. Desde aquel momento tuve la certeza de que no descansaría hasta que me dieras una oportunidad.

- Y aquí estoy… Te debo un dólar, por el momento de sinceridad.

Busqué el billete de un dólar en mi bolso con la mano libre. El dólar no era la moneda oficial de Konoha, pero siempre tenía uno dentro del bolso. Un dólar de amuleto para llamar a otros dólares, quizás. Cuando lo encontré, se lo extendí, contenta de tener conocimiento acerca de sus sentimientos. Él lo tomo entre sus manos, soltándome. La ausencia de su toque se sentía extraña.

Giré para cruzar la calle, satisfecha de los frutos de nuestra conversación, pero intuí que otra vez alguien se había quedado atrás. Si seguíamos salteándonos las luces del semáforo, llegaría tarde a mi consulta. Lo miré simulando enfado. Alcancé a vislumbrar cómo guardaba algo en su bolsillo. Pensé que se trataba del dólar, pero me equivoqué en mi suposición. Dobló el papel entre el dedo índice y el dedo corazón, para ofrecérmelo más tarde. Su sonrisa a medias me quitó la respiración, logrando que mis pulmones se saltearan la huelga, y renunciaran en el acto.

- Éste dólar a cambio de tus pensamientos – dijo, a modo de provocación – Puedes quedártelo si contestas a mi pregunta.

- ¿Estás ofreciéndome dinero a cambio de una respuesta? ¡Adelante, Sasuke Uchiha! Me comeré un cupcake de chocolate y frutilla con ése dinero. Y no te convidaré.

Le arrebaté el dólar de sus manos en un solo tirón, abriéndolo enseguida. Expectante, busqué una pista que me indicara por dónde iba el asunto, y lo encontré escrito en un borde. La misma letra que hoy por la mañana me proponía salir almorzar, estaba proponiéndome…

- ¿Te casarías conmigo, Sakura Haruno? No contestes, sólo hazlo. Cásate conmigo.

No comeré ningún cupcake de chocolate y frutilla con ése dinero. Le daré un mejor uso: será la invitación para mi boda, porque por supuesto, claro que sí, no hay dudas… de que me casaré con Sasuke Uchiha. Y no encuentro otra forma de confirmárselo, que llenándolo de besos y mojándolo con mis lágrimas…

- _Creo que me duele el corazón – soltó y sonrió._

El corazón está del lado izquierdo, ¡y cómo late cuando está plenamente feliz!


End file.
